The Twin of Emma's Soul
by EmmaAthena2013
Summary: Cleopatra Selene II has traveled through time, and space, to find her parents again. Hopefully they would be alive this time, or so she'd hoped. What she didn't realize, however, was that in this time, and in this world, she had a twin sister, and the family life she has always wanted. Will she reconcile with her loved ones in the way she expects? Read to find out, if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

_The Arrival_

* * *

There was a brief flash of teal-gray smoke. The Charming family was inside Granny's Diner when they saw the smoke, and then my guards holding me on the royal Egyptian carrier.

"Grams, what is that?" Henry asked his grandmother.

"I don't know Henry," Snow replied. She then turned to Charming and asked him, "Charming, what is …."

That was all she got out before they heard a noise.

Then they heard, "Announcing the arrival of Cleopatra Selene II Queen and Pharaoh of Egypt, also known as Cleopatra VIII the Philophator of Egypt."

Then I, the beautiful looking woman that I am, stepped down from my carrier, and spoke to my men in my native language. For the benefit of the people I was now in front of, I repeated myself again, this time, in their native "English" tongue, "Thank you Guards, you must now leave us at once!"

When someone stepped forward, towards me, my jackal-headed guards stepped in front of me to protect me.

I then said, "Guards, step down at once, they meant me no harm. They were simply trying to meet me and get a better look at me."

To which, they replied, "Sorry Pharaoh." Then, they bowed down in front of me, awaiting their punishment.

The on-lookers watched, curious as to what this mysterious woman might do to punish them. What they heard next shocked them.

I said to my guards, "Guards, relax, all is forgiven …. Please take by carrier somewhere safe, where it will not be disturbed."

They then replied, "As you wish, our Pharaoh."

The leaders of the on-lookers, looked at me, and they looked stunned. When I looked up, and saw them looking at me, I too was speechless, and stunned.

I thought, "_No way …. This can't be … Both of my parents committed suicide when they were trying to save our kingdom._"


	2. Chapter 2

_The Meeting_

* * *

They seemed to break out of their reverie first, and asked me, "So, Queen Cleopatra …. What brings you to our nice little town of Storybrooke, Maine?"

"Please, call me Selene. And, well, I am looking for my parents …"

The woman from the couple in the front, I assumed she was one of the two town leaders, had short black hair, and asked me, "So Selene, who are they?"

I couldn't respond to that, because at that point, I'd fainted. I had no idea though, that I hadn't even hit the ground, because my _father_ had managed to catch me in time.

Charming looked for my head guard I sensed, because I vaguely heard him ask, "Who here is the head guard for Selene?"

One thing that I thought was funny, was my guards were from the army of Anubis, and my head guard was Bastet, the cat headed female Egyptian goddess.

She replied, "It is I, Bastet, Egyptian goddess and protector of women. But you can call me Bast for short, if that helps you remember my name easier."

Snow was thinking, "_Wow, she is one special person to have one of her goddesses as the head of her personal guard._"

Charming then asked, "So Bast, does Selene have a place to stay and live here in Storybrooke?"

A brief look of uncertainty, followed by worry, flashed across her face. Bast somewhat remorsefully replied, "No …. It all happened so fast. We never expected to end up here. I honestly have no idea what kind of magic that was, but I hope my queen is alright. She was so looking forward to maybe finding her parents when **_he_** told her that she would be able to see them again, alive, in another land."

Snow and charming shared a concerned look on their faces.

Charming was the first to respond when he said, "Bast, how about you carry her, and come with us to our apartment. She can stay on the sleeper sofa. My name is David, although my loving wife, Snow White, calls me Charming. We were a King and Queen in the Enchanted Forrest."

Snow then replied, "That's because you act like such a _Charming_ gentleman."

Bast felt extremely grateful for the generosity of these two people. She told them, "Thank you, your majesty's. My queen and I would be most grateful for your kind hospitality and generosity."

* * *

**Two hours later …... At Snow and Charming's apartment**

Snow and Charming open the door to their apartment, and usher Emma, Henry, and Bastet, who is holding Selene bridal style.

"Ok Bast, you can put her down on the couch there." Bast leaned down, and gently laid her beloved queen on the couch. She then proceeded to put Selene's arms in the typical royal Egyptian fashion, right arm crossed over left (left hand to right shoulder, and right hand over left hand, and right hand to left shoulder).

The Charming's looked-on in fascination, as to what Bastet was doing to her queen. Then Bastet grabbed a blanket from nearby, and draped it over the Queen's body for warmth and protection in her deep state of sleep.

Charming was the first one to speak. "So, Bast, what is going on here? How did you guys get here? Who exactly are her parents?"

Henry wasn't really listening to the conversation, until Bastet spoke to him, and said, "Henry, can you go get your storybook?"

"Sure Bast, but what does this have to do with Cleopatra Selene?"

"Well, Henry, it will help me prove a point in a minute."

"Ok …. I'll be right back."

Emma spoke up and asked, "So, Bast, now that Henry's gone, care to fill us in on what the hell is going on here? Also, who is that **_he_** that you were talking about, back at the diner?"

"Oh, yeah, right. So, you guys see the snake armlet, and the frog necklace that she is wearing?"

"Yes …" they all reply, curious as to what that has to do with anything.

"Well, they were her mother's. She is the product of true love, and ….." She got interrupted when Henry came bounding back down the stairs, his beloved storybook in hand.

"Hey Bast, here's the book …. Wait a minute …"

"What is it Henry?" His mother asked him.

"I think Selene looks familiar …"

"Why do you say that?" His grandmother asks him, rather curious, and her interest in the conversation about the person passed out on her couch, has been renewed.

"…. Oh! I know why she looks familiar now."

The 3 adults in the room shout, "What is it Henry?"

"Well, remember how her other guards announced her as the queen, and Pharaoh of Egypt?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I know who her parents are."

Bast quickly interrupted him, "Henry I'll let you tell them Selene's story, but I have to go. I am not to stay here any longer … those were my queen's orders. Plus, this is not my family reunion anyway … So, Henry?"

"Yeah Bast?"

"Take good care of your Aunt Selene for me …."

And with that, she vanished in the teal-gray smoke, like that in which she appeared in, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Complicated Family Tree_

* * *

Henry is trying to figure out something, based on what Bast said, and was looking through his storybook. Trying to find Selene's parents, to see if he recognized them from being here in Storybrooke.

"What are you looking at Henry?" His grandmother asked him. The suspense of not knowing who Selene's parents were, was killing her (figuratively speaking).

Henry looked up at his grandparents, and back at some picture in the book.

"Well?" She prompted again.

"I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you. I think it is better if we start off with her background story, before we get to who her parents are here in Storybrooke."

Emma, Charming, and Snow quickly agreed. They all wanted to know more about the mysterious, beautiful woman, who was passed out on their couch.

"Well, Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Do you remember reading the story of Cleopatra and Marc Antony in school?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Selene?"

"Well, they are her parents. You see, Octavian was adopted by Augustus Julius Caesar. He was defeating her parents, when they were trying to defend their kingdom, much like when Grams and Gramps were trying to defend and take back theirs. After Octavian took over her parents empire, he took back her and her twin, Alexandros Helios, her little brother Ptolemy, and took them back as slaves to be in his victory parade back in Rome. Her twin brother was killed by poison just like her little brother was poisoned by Octavia, who was supposed to be the one to look after them, but that in reality, was Livia. Octavia was Octavian's little sister. Before things started to get better in her life, they got worse. After Helios and Ptolemy were killed, Octavia brought Selene to Octavian, for what Selene thought to be a late night meeting. When she showed up, he was drunk, and ….. I'm not allowed to say what happens next …. After that though, she welcomed into her life, the most precious gift she could ever have imagined. Her only daughter Isadora, or Dora for short. Anyway, I looked back in the book to see if they were anyone that I would recognize from here in Storybrooke, and they are."

"Who are they?" The adults asked, eager to learn more about the woman whose captivating tale they'd just heard.

"Well, for starters, let's figure out who everyone from her story is here in Storybrooke."

"Ok, where do we begin?"

"Well, for starters, let's start with Octavian."

"Ok, who is he here in town?"

"Uh …. Grams and Gramps aren't going to like this …"

"Why on earth not, Henry?" His grandparents asked him honestly.

"Well, because Octavian, here, is King George."

At this, Charming yelled, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, and Octavia is Cora, Livia is Regina …. Livia was the only person who was really nice to her, and tried to help her anyway she could. And here's the kicker."

"What is it Henry?"

"I, uhm, have to go now …"

"But Henry, what about what you were talking about?"

"Oh, ok, I guess. Well, the only three people left, were her husband Juba, and her parents, Cleopatra and Marc Antony."

"Henry, who are they here in this world?"

"Well, one of them is already dead." He replied, with a defeated look flashing across his face.

"Who is dead?" All three adults ask curious as to who it is that is dead.

"Her husband, Juba. In this world, and in your world Grams and Gramps, he was known as Sheriff Graham, and also known as the Huntsman."

My sister had a shocked look flash across her face …. They had no idea that I could hear everything that they were saying, so I pretended to still be passed out, sleeping on their couch.

"Oh my gods! Ok, so that kind of makes sense now, but who are her parents here?"

"Well I would tell you, but I think you'll understand it better if you look at the pictures of them in my book. Regina wanted me to sleep over tonight, since she found out about Selene having passed out at the diner, so ….. bye!"

With that, my nephew was off. Closing the door to the apartment behind him, the adults looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, I think Grumplestiltskin is starting to rub off on him. That was one, very cryptic answer if I ever heard one." Said Emma.

"Grumplestiltskin?" Charming and Snow ask, curious to know where that nickname came from.

"Yeah, that's what Henry came up with for a nickname for his other grandfather." Emma stated simply.

"I don't know about the two of you, Mom and Dad, but I am rather curious to find out who Selene's parents are. What do you say?"

Snow replied, "Well, it looks like we have some pictures from a fairytale book to look at."

So they opened up Henry's book, to the pages he had bookmarked for them. They just stared in shock.

"Oh …. My …. Gods!" Snow and Charming said.

In concurrence with what her parents said, she in turn replied, "Now that is what I would like to call sheer irony."

At that point, I figured better not put off waking up any longer, until I felt my father's arms around me, in what I would assume to be a loving embrace. He then said, "Finally, after all this time … Our little family is complete …."

Snow wasn't as assured that I was really her daughter. It wasn't until she saw that I still had the frog necklace that she had given me, and her old snake armlet that she gave to me on my 18th birthday, that she realized, "Oh my lord, my baby …." She stated with tears forming in her eyes.

Emma was just shocked …. "I technically have a twin sister …. Who is exactly like me …."

"Yes." Her parents replied, awaiting anxiously for her reaction to this sudden news.

"This, is, AWESOME! I've always felt like I had a twin sister, and have always wanted a sibling that might be my age!"

"Really?" I chime in.

They gasp. They obviously didn't expect me to be awake so soon. I look in all of their eyes, and see a sense of recognition.

"Mommy, Daddy, Sissy?" I say, feeling a little overwhelmed, but overjoyed at the same time.

They laugh, and cry tears of joy, "Yes, we're here."

I look up at my father and say, "Hey Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where is Octavian? Where is my Isadora?"

"Uhm ….."

I simplified it for him. I was feeling anxious, you see, because I was wanting to make him pay for all the hell he put me and my family through.

"Where is King George?"

Emma replied, "Well Sis, he was last seen down by the beach …"

I turn as pale as a sheet …. Thinking back to that horrible day when he …. I shivered …. The memory of that day is still too painful for me to live through again.

"Selene, are you _ok_?" My parents ask. Concern is etched on every feature of their faces.

"Well, would you be able to tell if I lied about it?"

"Yes …"

"Well then, no."

"No, what?" They ask hesitantly.

"No, I'm not ok. Emma, where's my daggers?"

"Oh, they are still in their sheaths, but here they are. You know, they look like they are from the movie _The Mummy Returns_." She handed them to me in their shoulder holsters.

"That's because the movie's replicas are based off of mine. I got them from my Aunt Nefertiti on my 16th birthday."

"Cool. Hey, do you think, that maybe sometime, you could teach me how to use them?" She asked hopefully, awaiting my answer like a 5 year old on Christmas day waiting to open their presents.

"Yes, as long as we make it a family thing. I have spent too long looking for my parents, and now, I don't want to spend a moment without them."

"Ok, that's fine with me, is that ok with you guys?" Emma asks our parents.

"Yeah, sure. A family outing, and maybe we can teach each other a few defense moves with a sword, or perhaps, a duel with my lovely daughters?" My father asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'll have to think about it. But first, I'm sorry. There's something that I have to take care of."

After that, I put them on, I walked to the door of the apartment to leave.

"Selene, where are you going?"

"To kill the man who raped me and made the rest of my entire existence a living hell."

"…. Selene NO!"

I could hear my father yell, as he came to the realization of the person that I was going after, but by then, it was too late. I had already closed the door and was heading off to find Octavian.


	4. Chapter 4

_Selene's Revenge_

* * *

**Two hours later …... At the beach, where King George was last spotted**

I could see him trying to build a fire, to keep himself warm for the night.

"_Bastard,_" I thought, "_He doesn't deserve such a luxury, after all the hell he put me through, including what he's done to my family._"

I decide to break the silence, and surprise him.

"So, Octavian, long time no see."

He turned around, and saw me standing there, both of my daggers in my hands.

"Well my dear, I see, like your shepherd of a father, that you have no sense of true loyalty, nor the ability to appreciate what is given to you out of gratitude."

As soon as those words left his mouth, I was seething with anger.

"That, _Caesar_, is not something that is out of ungratefulness. If anything, it is done out of some sort of respect for you."

"And what kind of respect is that?"

I think for a minute, and then respond, "I respected you enough to show you how much of your shitty offer actually was kind. You put me through hell, and because of that, I wanted to end my life many times, but I never did. You want to know why?"

"Why, Selene? I am just _dying_ to know why."

"Interesting choice of words there, Octavian."

"Why is that?"

"Because, since I wasn't able to kill you in our old world, I can kill you in this one."

And then our duel begins. We have been fighting sword to daggers, for the past hour, and it looks like I'm winning. And then, I slip on a wet rock, and land on my back.

"How unfortunate for you, Selene. Does your family even know that you're here?"

"No …. Even if they did, that wouldn't stop me. You deserve to die you no good dirty rotten son of a bitch." And with that, I spit in his face.

"You stupid bitch! You'll pay for that, and I'll …."

"You'll do what to my daughter George?" My father hastily replied, jumping in to save me, but it was too late. George's blade was dipped in poison, and he had stabbed me many times throughout our little duel.

I felt myself slowly slipping away and saw the ground rushing towards me, when I felt my twins arms wrapped around me. Emma let out a blood-curdling scream when she realized what had happened to me.

"Selene ….. NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She started to cry in grief and anguish.

Snow saw my bloodied dress, and the bloodied daggers on the ground, two feet from where I was in Emma's arms. Charming was standing in front of us, protecting us, just like he always swore he would.

It wasn't until she got closer, that she got to see the full extent of the damage, when she realized that I was hurt really bad, and in need of medical attention. Then she too, let out a blood curdling scream.

"My baby, no …. Why did you go off on your own to take care of him? After everything that has happened to us as a family, why?"

"I had to …" I had to involuntarily pause there, as I began to cough up some blood.

"Hush, it's going to be ok baby girl. CHARMING!?"

He turned around, and King George used that as an escape, and was never heard from again. My father, however, paid no attention to the man fleeing the scene. All he could focus on at the moment, was one of his baby girl's bleeding to death, and being held by her twin sister and her mother. Tears started to form in his eyes.

He looked up to the heavens and screamed, "What kind of cruel fate is this? Why, after 28 years, would you give me back both of my daughters, only for me to lose one of them? WHY?"

"CHARMING!?"

"What Snow?"

"Well, she is still alive, but barely, we need to get her to Dr. Whale."


	5. Chapter 5

_Selene's Song - Part 1_

* * *

**Thirty minutes later …... At the hospital**

"Dr. Whale?!" My family cried out. I could barely hear them anymore, as I was continually fading in and out of consciousness.

"Charming, go look for Dr. Whale. Emma and I will stay with Selene." Snow asked Charming.

"But …" He started to complain.

"No … No buts …. I know that we just got her back, and now we are on the brink of losing her … again, but Charming, you won't be helping her if you don't try to get the doctor for her."

"Fine, I'll go look for Whale …." And with that, my father went off in search of the doctor.

"…ma?" I was waking up, and trying to get Emma's attention.

She looked at me, and saw what I was trying to say, when she looked into my teal colored eyes. The perfect combination of my mother's and father's eye color, she knew that I was wanting to talk to our mother in private.

"Hey Mom?" Emma asked our mother.

"Yes sweetheart?" Our dear mother replied.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat, did you want anything while I'm up?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about your sister. Thank you for the offer though."

"No problem mom. Oh, by the way, I think she was wanting to talk to you."

"Ok …. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks mom."

And with that, Emma left my room in the ER.

"…mmy?" I was still having a hard time waking up.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

"I …. Never got the chance to answer your question …. You know, the one you asked me back at the beach, about why I did what I did?"

"Yeah, about that … What the hell were thinking?"

"I had to go alone … I felt …."

I went into a coughing fit all of a sudden. My mother jumped up, and started rubbing small circles on my back.

"Hush now, my sweet child. Everything is going to be alright. Selene, honey, I …."

Snow never got to finish her sentence, because my nephew burst into the room.

"Aunty Selene! Are you ok?"

"Indeed I am, my dearest nephew. Have you been crying, young prince of Egypt?"

"Wait …. I'm a Prince of Egypt?"

"Yes, as of now, by my saying so. Also because of who you are related to. But that isn't the point. Why were you crying? What has upset you, my passionate and kind crocodile?"

Then he burst into tears as he jumped up into my hospital bed, curling up next to me. I wrapped my arms around him in the most loving brace I could at the moment. When his tears had subsided, he began to explain.

"Oh Aunty Selene …. I like the nick names you give me, by the way. Anyway, the reason for why I was crying, is because, my mom got a call from Emma, and so I rushed out of the house, and came here. I was so scared that you were going to be gone by the time I got here. I mean, I hadn't even had that long with you, before everything else happened." His bottom lip began to quiver, and I embraced him yet again.

"Would you like me to sing a lullaby to you, to help you calm down and get to sleep? Maybe while I'm at it, I might get some 'good' sleep too?" He nodded his head yes, and once he did so, I knew which one I was going to sing.

"Henry, this is the one I would sing to my dearest brother Ptolemy. Whenever he was scared or upset, this would always help him calm down, since it was one that our mother always sang to us, when we needed it. Is that ok?"

"Sure …" Still sounding upset … voice all wobbly and pitchy from his crying jag, leaned his head against my chest.

I kissed his head, and then I told him, "You might recognize it from the Hunger Games movies."


	6. Chapter 6

_Selene's Song - Part 2_

* * *

Everyone else … My parents, my sister, Regina, and everyone else was waiting just outside the door, listening in to hear everything that was going on.

So I began …

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

I stopped there, and looked down to see his crying has lessened, but he's still awake. So I continue on …

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

* * *

And with that, I end the lullaby there. I look down at my nephew's face, to see him completely calmed down, and now asleep. It felt nice to have some 'kid' sized curled into my side … the one that wasn't filled with stab wounds of course.

Everyone that was outside the room then walked in. Along with them, came Charming and Dr. Whale. Before Whale started to speak, I held a finger up to my lips, and pointed to Henry, who was sound asleep. He nodded, to show me he understood, and that he would be speaking loud enough for me to understand, but quiet enough not to wake up Henry.

"So Selene, it seems you have gotten into a bit of a duel with King George." He prompts me to tell him the story of what happened. Like, my history with him, how I got the injuries I sustained, and if I knew what kind of poison his sword was dipped in.

"Well, I don't know, but …." I couldn't finish that sentence, because I felt intense pain in my heart.

"Selene, what's wrong?" He asked me worriedly.

" … heart ….. lots of pain …. Want to go to sleep, but my heart hurts …" I whine. Then, an explosive force of sheer pain rips through my entire body, and at that I close my eyes.

I slip into unconsciousness, and apparently, my heart stops, because I vaguely hear Dr. Whale yelling, "Everybody, OUT!" at everyone still in the room. Over the hospital intercom, he yells, "Nurses CODE BLUE in ER room #2 … Nurses CODE BLUE in ER room #2. Prepare the patient for immediate surgery, and get the OR staff ready."

My parents hear this, and are inconsolable. They are both sobbing hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7

_Saving Selene_

* * *

"Nurse …." Dr. Whale called out.

"Yes, Dr. Whale?" one of the nurses replied.

"Call up to the OR, and have them prep for emergency open heart surgery. Also have them prepare some antidote for the poison. I think I know what kind it is."

"Sure thing doctor. Oh, and doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of poison is it? I just need to know so I can tell them what kind of antidote to prepare."

Once Charming and Snow heard this, they were eavesdropping in on the conversation. Trying to figure out what was going on … trying to figure out why they were rushed of Selene's hospital room so quickly.

"Seeing as King George stabbed her multiple times on the right side, there was some severe damage … mainly due to blood loss. However, what didn't help matters any, was that George had dipped his sword in a poison that is common in her time and world. We have something similar here, but it isn't nearly as potent as the one from Selene's world."

"Ok, that's the background information I needed. What kind of poison is it?"

At this prompting, Snow, Emma, Charming, and company were leaning towards the direction of Selene's hospital room, to hear what was being said.

"The poison, is the most deadly one of all from her lands. It is made from the venom of the Asp."

At this, Snow turned white as a sheet.

"Snow, are you ok?"

"…."

"Snow?"

Snow looked at Charming and Emma, and everyone else, and then spoke.

"You all know the story of how Cleopatra committed suicide after she thought Marc Antony was dead?"

They all nod their heads yes, that they know what she was talking about.

"Well, the asp is how Cleopatra committed suicide. She put the asp to her breast, and let it bite her."

They all stare at her, now with looks of concern and worry etched on their faces. They realized what she was trying to say, and still were in shock, since it seemed that history was repeating itself, in a weird way. After waiting around for about 5 minutes, Emma couldn't take it anylonger.

"Screw waiting for Dr. Whale … I have something to do." Emma replied, in a tone that said that she meant business.

As she started to leave, her father grabbed her shoulder, and said to her, "Oh, no you don't!"

"But dad, I can't just sit here, while my sister is in emergency surgery that is supposed to save her life. I have to do SOMETHING." Emma shouted at Charming.

"Emma … I know you want to do something, we all do, but trying to go out and find the person that did this to her, isn't going to help her get better."

All of a sudden, Emma gasped in pain.

Her and her sister's parents were the first to notice this.

"Emma?! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt pain in my side is all."

"Can you show us where?"

"Uhm … sure?" "Wait, what the hell?"

"What?"

"Well, on Selene's body where Dr. Whale said her stab wounds were? You know where he was talking about?"

"Yeah?" They answer her hesitantly.

"Well, where I felt the pain just now, are in the same spots where Selene had her wounds. But as you can see [she shows them her right side] there are no stab wounds anywhere."

Henry had woken up a few minutes ago, when his mother was shouting at his grandparents.

Upon hearing what his mother had just said, Henry decides to chime in, "Really?"

"Yes, Henry. Really." His mother replies to him, in what she's hoping is a comforting manner.

"Well, that's good."

"That's good that I felt pain in spots similar to where Selene sustained her injuries?"

"No, not the fact that you were in pain, but the fact that you felt the pain."

After hearing Henry say this, they were all confused.

Emma had quickly glanced around the room, and noticed that everyone appeared to be confused.

"Henry," she began to ask him, "What do you mean that it's good, you know, the fact that I felt the pain?"

Henry put a finger to his chin, and thought for a minute.

"Well, the only reason, really, is because you're her twin."

"Yeah, I know that Henry, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"What it has to do with our current situation, is that we now know that there is hope for her."

"What are you talking about Henry?" Regina asked him. She decided to speak up for Emma, because apparently, Emma was struck speechless.

"Well Mom, we now have a way to tell if she is still alive or not. Or a way that we can tell how much pain she's in, if Dr. Whale has to put her into a coma."

At this, Snow speaks up. "So basically, what you're saying here Henry, is that because your mom and Aunty Selene are twins, Emma can feel when Selene is hurt or in pain?"

"Yeah, and Selene can feel it too, if the roles are ever reversed."

"Whoa …." They all reply, stunned.

"Well, at least we have another 2 hours before we have to be concerned."

"That is true Henry, that is true."

So after all of their arguing, all that was left to do, was the grueling 2 hour wait for Selene to come out of emergency surgery.


	8. Chapter 8

_Selene is Saved, Only to wake up to her worst Nightmare_

* * *

**Two hours later …... At the hospital**

After wheeling Selene back into the room she was in from before her emergency surgery, Dr. Whale walked out into the waiting room, where her family and friends were waiting.

Upon hearing footsteps coming towards the waiting area, Henry looked up, to see Dr. Whale coming towards them.

He jumped up, and ran towards the doctor. "Dr. Whale, how is my Aunty? Is she any better? Did you fix whatever is wrong with her?"

Whale looked at him, a look of shock flashed across his face. He was surprised, as was everyone else in the waiting room, at how many questions he was able to ask in less than a minute.

"Yes Henry, everything is better. There were some minor complications when we began the procedure, but…." And he got interrupted at that point, by Snow and Charming.

"What do you mean minor complications?"

"Well, her heart stopped on the table twice. But we were able to bring her back. Luckily, I was able to give her the anti-venom, that I had the OR staff prepare before we brought Selene up for surgery. And then …" He was too busy talking to the Charming's, to notice somebody sneak into her room.

* * *

**Meanwhile …... At the hospital, in Selene's Room**

I was beginning to wake up, when I had begun to hear beeping noises coming from machines. I finally find it in myself to force my eyes open. Upon doing so, I see no other, than the man responsible for my injuries and current state and hospitalization, standing at the foot of my bed.

Once I realized who it was, I screamed bloody murder. I let out the loudest blood-curdling scream that I could.

* * *

**Five minutes later ... At the hospital**

Whale had just finished telling the Charming's that their daughter's surgery had been a success, when they heard a loud, blood-curdling scream coming from Selene's room.

Everyone noticed when Emma got up all of a sudden, and started towards her sisters room. But before she could get there, however, she was stopped by Whale.

"And just where do you think you are going Emma?"

"My sisters room … I just got this weird sensation, and then I felt extreme levels of fear coursing through my body. That bastard that put her in this hospital is in there, and is causing her pain. Get the hell out of my way, or I will make you regret keeping me from saving my sister's ass, if it is the last thing I do."

At the threat he just received, Whale gulped. He didn't want to feel the wrath of an angry sheriff if her sister was involved.

He quickly stepped aside, and let her go save her sister. Her parents and son, and everyone else followed after her.

* * *

**Meanwhile …... At the hospital, back in Selene's Room**

"So, I hear you've made quite the ordeal out of our little skirmish, my dear." He smirks as he says that.

"First of all, **_Octavian_**, I am not your dear. You don't have the right to call me that. Especially since you are the one who **_raped_** me."

He moves himself, so he is standing next to where her head is, his back turned to the door.

Suddenly, I look over Octavian's shoulder to see Emma peak in the door. She looks at me, but I silence her with my eyes. My hope is that through my eyes, she is able to see the message of me trying to tell her to wait for my signal, before proceeding into the room.

"Selene, you seem to have forgotten how things work in our _relationship_. You see I _own_ you. You are _mine_ to control." With that, he backhands my face. I let out another blood curdling scream.

"What the _Fuck_ Octavian? Why the hell did you do that?"

"I told you back then, you stupid, stupid bitch. You disobey me, or even try to challenge my authority over you, and you will be punished accordingly."

He stalks over to the window in my room, and faces outside, trying to calm himself down.

With this development, I look quickly over back at Emma, and plead with her through an expression in my eyes, to help me before he hurts me any more than he already has.

She looks back outside the room to the others, and quietly explains to them, how they are to proceed.

"You stupid insolent …. STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yells at me as, apparently, he felt the sting of the slap I'd delivered to his face with my magic.

He starts to come back to the bed, I try to shrink myself into a little ball, when I hear Emma coming to my rescue.

"King George, you are under arrest for the rape, attempted murder, and physical and sexual assault of a member of the royal family. Put your hands where I can see them. You have the right to remain silent, …" She reads him his Miranda rights after she cuffs him, and passes him off to my father.

A small smile appears on my face, as I hear her say, "Have fun with punishing him dad."

"Oh trust me, Emma, for what he has done to this family in this life time, and any other time, he will pay for his crimes."

And with that, Charming led him out of the room, to take him to the station.

Once that was over and done with, Henry came bounding into the room.

"Aunty Selene, Aunty Selene …. Are you okay?" He asks, I can see from the look on his face that he was genuinely concerned about me.

Then, at that moment, my mother comes in. All it takes, is one look at her, before the tears start coming as the 'floodgates' have opened.


	9. Chapter 9

_Comforting Selene_

* * *

"Hey Grandma?" my nephew called to my mother.

"Yes Henry?" She replied.

"Do you think it would help calm her down if you sing her the lullaby that she sang to me earlier? She said that she would sing it to me to help calm me down, and it did help."

"Oh Henry …. Under any other circumstances, I would think so, but with what she has just gone through, I just don't know."

"Ok …. Hey Aunty Selene, you know what my mom/Regina/Livia would do to help me calm down whenever I was upset when I was younger?"

"No Henry, what would she do?"

"She would give me a hug, and then she would tell me a story about just how much she loved me. Do you want me to do that for you?" He asks curiously. He knows I am upset, deeply and truly, and I can tell he is sincere in his offer. I nodded …. Telling him that yes, he could do those things for me.

He immediately hopped up on my bed on my left side, and wrapped me in the tightest hug he could manage, while at the same time being gentle. After a few moments, he let me out of the hug.

"Did you like that hug Aunty Selene?"

"Yes, I did Henry. And more than anything, I love the fact that you call me Aunty Selene. I makes me feel special. Especially since …" At that I start to cry again, when Henry hugs me again, and starts with a story, to show me just how much my nephew loves me.

"You know, Aunty, that if you ever want to talk, I will always be here for you."

Upon hearing young Henry declare this, everyone has tears glistening in their eyes.

So I speak up and say to him, "Oh Henry, that is so sweet. You sound so wise beyond your years."

I manage to stop crying before I ask him, "Hey Henry, Do you want to hear about how awesome my step-mother Livia was? I have many stories from when I was living in rome in the royal house of Caesar."

Charming had come back in just in time to hear Henry's reply.

"Oh yes Aunty Selene, I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Getting consent from him, I turn my attention to the rest of those, including Livia/Regina herself, and ask them the same question.

"Hey Guys, Do you want to hear about how awesome my step-mother Livia was? I have many stories from when I was living in rome in the royal house of Caesar."

"Sure, if that is what you want to do, we are cool with that." They all reply, my parents and sister included.

"Ok …. Let's see … Oh I know ….. I've got the first story."

Henry speaks up, "Ok Aunty, whenever you're ready."


	10. Chapter 10

_Story Time for the Charming Family and Company_

* * *

I was ready, so I began to tell my tale that I'd chosen to tell.

"This was about 6 months after I was forcibly brought by Caesar to live in his estate in the city of Rome, Italy and I really missed my people and family a lot. Livia noticed this, and went out that day, and bought me a black cat. Much like the ones you see when you see statues of Bastet. She knew that I was really depressed, because both of my brothers were killed already, and I was the only one of my family that was alive. She found me this one particular day, sitting on the edge of the fountain in her favorite flower garden."

"Are you bored of it yet Henry?"

"No, I'm getting more and more entertained with it. Please continue Aunty Selene." He prompted me with the cutest Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Before I do though, I feel as though as I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You have the cutest Puppy Dog Eyes, this side of the Nile. I will never be able to deny you anything, my sweet."

"Oh really?" He asks mischievously.

"Really, really."

"So, where was I? Oh yes, I remember now. So, I don't quite remember what had happened that made me so upset, that I had to go to the fountain to calm down, but I was there and …." I never finished my story, because I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Dr. Whale had come back in and told everyone, "Alright, everyone except Snow and Charming have to leave. Your visiting hours are over, only immediate family …. Aka Snow and Charming …. Can stay. Sorry about this. You can come back in the morning."

Even though they were all saddened by this, they took their leave. Henry was the last to leave. Before he got off the bed, he hugged his Aunty Selene, and told her, "Good night Aunty Selene. I'll come back in the morning, and talk with you again. I love you."

At that, he quietly and quickly, slipped off the bed and walked out of the room to his other mother, Regina.

"That was so sweet of Henry to say that to Selene." Snow told Charming, after observing their grandson saying goodbye for the night to his Aunt.

"That was indeed. I wish we could understand what she went through after our supposed suicides, and the hell Octavian put her through, while she was living with him." Charming replied to Snow's previous statement.

Unbeknownst to them, as a result of Charming and Snow wishing they could understand just how horrible and the horrid things that Selene had to go through, Selene inadvertently granted their wish.


	11. Chapter 11

_Selene inadvertently grants Snow and Charming's wish_

* * *

Snow and Charming wake up early the next morning, seeing that their one of their daughter is still asleep, and was in a stable condition.

Upon sensing my parents' departure, I open my eyes. I was pretending to be asleep, so they would leave and have some alone time together.

Dr. Whale walks in five minutes later, to come and check up on me.

"So, Selene, I see that you were able to sleep through the night, without any complications."

"Yes, I was …. It was the first night of peaceful sleep that I've had in a long time."

"Have you read up on my medical history, and my curse?" I ask him. Curious as to whether or not he did.

"Yes …. I'll discharge you before your parents get back, so you'll have plenty of time to change. If you ever need any other medical attention, or just need advice from a friend, you know where I am." And with that, he takes out the IV and begins to unhook me from the other machines.

He leaves me alone, as he heads to the nurse's station for the ER, mainly to check up on other patients, while at the same time giving me the privacy to change.

I look down, and notice that I am still in the dress that I was wearing from when I arrived …. With the stab wounds from the skirmish between _Octavian_ and I. It was my favorite dress, because my dear Juba bought it for me, because when he saw it in a market stall in the market outside _Caesar's estate_, he immediately thought of me, and thus bought it for me.

I can feel the change beginning in my bones. I slowly countdown to 1 from 10 …. I focus on being calm and my desire to protect my family. I can feel my bones changing, so I crouch down on all fours to make the transition easier. After another minute or so, the change was complete. I hear myself purring …. Since I can't see what I look like, I pad over to the bathroom door to see myself in the floor length mirror.

My curse was to change into a white tiger with a teal-like crown around my head, while I kept my teal eyes. Once I felt like I had gotten a good enough look at my cursed state, I padded out of the room to look for Whale. He must have informed the nurses that there would be a change, because I saw them bow slightly, with a nervous look on their face. I saw him, looking at some other patients chart and decided to let him know I was leaving. I padded over to where he was, and rubbed up against his leg.

He felt it, looked down, and reached his hand out like he was going to pet me but he hesitated. He then asked, "Selene? Is that you? Is it ok for me to do this?"

"_Yes, it's me …. Yes, it's ok for you to pet me._" I tell him in his mind. As part of my curse and my cursed state, I wasn't allowed to speak out loud, but I could speak telepathically.

All of a sudden, a look of shock, followed by a relieved look flashed across his face. To show him that I meant no harm, I leaned into his hand and let him pet me a little.

"For a second there, I forgot you could do that." At his remark, I purred in acknowledgement.

"Selene?"

I look up at him, showing him that he had my attention.

"If you want to leave before your parents get here and find out about your curse, you should leave now."

"_Ok …. Is Red here in Storybrooke? She was my best friend Julia, back in my time._" I kindly ask him and explain why I was asking for Red.

"Yes …. She is at the diner …. Do you want me to call her, and giver a heads up to expect you?"

"_Yes, just warn her that I look, well, different. And not to be frightened of me when she sees me._"

He chuckled slightly at that, "Ok, will do." And with that, he stepped away to make the phone call. He came back a minute later.

"Ok Selene. She's expecting you there in about 5 minutes … I told her to give you that long, since it takes me about that long to walk there from here."

"_Ok Whale … Thanks, by the way …. For everything. Oh, one more thing before I go._" I tell him.

"Yes?" He questions, as he walks over to the side door that my father opened after he woke up from a coma, before the curse had broken apparently.

"_Please tell my parents and other visitors, once they get here, to head to Granny's Diner. I'll be waiting inside with Red._"

"Sure thing. Now go …. You have a best friend to catch up with, and one that is very eager to do so."

With that, I turned to face the outside, and ran outside.


	12. Chapter 12

_Selene's gift to her Family_

* * *

As soon as I am outside, I try to get my bearings. I am so excited to finally feel free in this cursed state, even if it is for a little bit. I, in the spirit of the moment, let out the most excited roar that I can.

After that, I slowly walk around the side of the hospital, to the front of the hospital, to head over to the diner. I trot the rest of the way, feeling a little energized, after all of the rest that I got at the hospital.

* * *

**Five minutes later ... Back at the hospital ...**

Snow and Charming are walking in, with a look of renewed determination, to get their daughter to talk to them. They ignore Whale, who was doing the rest of Selene's discharge paperwork at the nurses' station, and went in her room. They see the bed empty, and storm back out.

Charming, upon discovering his baby girl wasn't where he'd last left her, was angry and confused.

He thought, "_My baby …. She was just here ….. Where is she? Is she ok? Did someone take her?_" and a million other questions running through his mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile … Out on the inner streets of Storybrooke**

So it had been about 2 minutes since I had left the hospital, and was walking towards the diner. I had stopped, and sat at the 4-way intersection to rest for a bit, before continuing.

I finally spot Granny's diner. Emma's yellow VW Bug is parked at a corner spot a block away. To let Red know I was here, so she could open the door. I roared, and walked towards the door. I couldn't open it, so she'd have to do it. She heard and the door was open for me, by the time I'd crossed through the entrance to the outdoor seating, and I padded inside.

Luckily, no one was there customer-wise.

"_So, Red, Whale said that you could help me with learning how to tame my shifting into this beast form, once the 'formal' part of my curse is broken._" I tell her telepathically.

She looked shocked for a moment, as she was not expecting it, but she wasn't surprised by it, like Whale was.

"Yeah, he filled me in on what all has to be done too, for it to be broken. I will help you, just like your mother helped me."

"_Thank you, Red. This means so much to me._"

"You're welcome, after all … I am Emma's Godmother, so I'm technically your godmother too."

"_You are one badass godmother. You are truly, in Henry's words, ' '_"

She just smiles. Then she asks, "You think I should call your parents and Emma and company, and tell them to get here."

I huff in agreement, so she goes into the back, and makes the call.

* * *

**Five minutes later … **

Snow's phone is ringing …..

_There's a she wolf in the closet …_

She looks at the caller ID, and sees that it's Red.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Snow, listen, can you come down here to the Diner? There's someone here you need to come meet, and maybe, kind of help?!_"

"I don't know Red …. Selene isn't in her room ….."

"_Yeah, I know … She's …. How do I put this … She's not, like, how she normally appear. If you know what I mean ….._"

"Red, what are you talking about? Do you know where she is? Is she ok?"

"_Yes she is fine, but you need to come down to the diner._"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Charming has been listening to the conversation as soon as he heard mention of Selene's name.

"_You'll see …. Just be sure to bring Charming and the gang. Bye!_" With that, Red hung up.

Snow and Charming walked out to the waiting area where everyone else was, and told them what was going on. After they did so, they all headed to the diner.

* * *

**Two minutes later …**

"Alright Selene …. I called them."

"_What did they say? Are they coming?_"

"They were confused, but they should be here in a couple of minutes."

"_Ok …. Where should I hide in the mean time?_"

"Here … Go hide in the back room, where I went to make that call to your mom, and stay there until I call you."

"_Ok. Just say, 'You can come out now.' And I'll take that as my cue to come into the room._"

"Ok … Will do …. Now, go to the back room."

With that, I padded into the back room and sat down, away from the door so I wouldn't be seen, but close enough that I could hear Red when she called me to come back into the room.

Shortly after I get settled in to wait, I hear the bell above the door of the diner signal that they had come in.

"Red," I hear my mother say, "Why did we have to come here? Where is Selene?"

I'm getting upset that my mother is upset.

"_Red … Prepare them …. I'm going to roar and then make my entrance …. I'm beginning to get antsy about this, and I can sense my mother is in the same boat._" I tell her telepathically.

"_Ok,_" she replies.

"_Oh, before I do though, please make them sit down and stay down._"

"_Ok …. Please be ready. I'm going to tell them now_."

"Red, are you ok?" My father asks her.

"Oh …. Sorry, spaced out there for a minute. You guys are going to want to sit down, and no matter what you hear, you need to stay there. Ok? Please, for the love of all that is enchanted, please do as I ask."

"Ok …." They reply, unsure of why she is acting strange.

After I hear that, I let out the proudest roar that I can muster. I hear them shifting their feet, as I pad from my hiding place in the back room, into the main area of the diner.

* * *

I see Red standing next to the bar area by the door, so I pad over to where she is, and sit down next to her. She lowers her hand to my head, and I purr as I lean into her touch.

Everyone is shocked by this, everyone that is except for Emma.

Emma all of a sudden, feels a sense of familiarity with this white tiger. She looks closer at the eyes, and realizes its Selene, and that she is healed from all stab wounds.

Emma rushes to hug me, and begins to cry happy tears, "Oh Selene, I was so worried about you what happened?" She lets go after a couple of minutes, tears still shining in her eyes.

I mewled in response. Frustration flashed across my face, before I remembered something. I look up at Red, she looks at me, and she nods in agreement.

She then tells everyone else, "Selene asked me to speak for her, since she can't speak. So if you have anything you want to ask her you can, she can understand you, she just can't respond."

Henry walks up to me and asks, "Aunty, how can Red understand you? Oh wait, Ruby?"

"Yes?" She replies.

"Are you and Aunty able to speak 'telepathically' because you both can turn into animals?"

"Yes, except there is one between me and your aunt. I can only shift into the wolf. As for your aunt, we don't really know how many different animals she can change into."


	13. Chapter 13

_Selene's Final Showdown with George_

* * *

Just then my hear something coming towards the front of the diner and my ears swivel towards the door. I sense it is something bad, so I tell Red, "_Red …. It's George again …. He doesn't know about the cursed me ….. Get everyone in the back room quickly … I'll try to take care of him …._"

"_Ok Selene, just be careful …. If you need help, let me know, and I'll come in my wolf form._"

"_Ok …. If I do indeed need help, I'll let you know. Thanks for everything Red, especially your help. Now, please, go. He's gonna be here any minute._"

"Hey Guys, Selene just asked me if she could just be out here by herself, to absorb everything for a minute, so can we go talk in the back room?" I hear her ask them. I hear the lie she is telling them and send her a look of thanks.

"Ok ..." Then my dad turns around and says, "If you are ready for us to come back, or need help understanding something let us know."

I go up to him and nudge him towards the back room.

"Ok, ok …. I'm going, I'm going …." And he goes into the back room, and the others follow. Red is the last to go in.

"_Thanks for saving my ass with that lie. If I told you to tell the real reason why, they'd be giving me hell over it. Oh, have Regina seal the door with magic, so that everyone else in there can't get out and get hurt. I have a feeling my shape may change into another animal, but I'm not sure which one it will be yet._"

"_No problem, Selene. I'll tell Regina about the situation, and get her to put a spell on the doorway that will allow me to come out there if you need me, but otherwise it will keep everyone else in there._"

"_Thanks, now go …. He's just outside._" I beg her, and she complies.

* * *

I quickly hide behind the counter where Red normally stands when my sister is at the breakfast-bar. I see him come in …..

"Oh Seleneeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

I step out from my hiding place, and let out the most menacing growl that I can.

"So Selene, I see that the curse that I had Octavia put on you worked. Excellent. Now, since you didn't listen to me earlier, I am going to have to kill you. But first, I'm going to kill the rest of your family. Are they in the back room I wonder?"

He walks towards the back room and is in front of the door when I pounce on him and let out the most ferocious roar that I can. I decide, since I have the upper hand, to shock him a little before I kill him. Before I can, he tries to cut my neck with a dagger, but can't, since I have him pinned to the ground.

"_Red, a little help here? I need to be with my family. I need you to finish him off._"

"_Ok …. I'm coming._"

I think to myself, I have one badass godmother, and she's awesome.

I try to think of how I can shock him. I decide to speak to him in his mind.

"_Surprise motherfucker! Oh, and Octavian, I am now going to destroy you, since it is the last act of the vengeful queen and pharaoh of Egypt. I should have killed you back at the hospital when I had the chance. Oh well, the fate that I have planned for you, is one you will not even have wished on my dear father or mother. You hurt my family, prepare to die!_"

"_Red, a little help here please._" She comes to where I am. She grunts at me in acknowledgment, and then growls ferociously at George.

"_I told them you were going to them. Oh … By the way, Whale texted me when you and George were having your showdown. Both of your parents have to kiss you on the forehead, and then the part of your curse that keeps you in your tiger form is broken for good._"

"_Ok, thanks for telling me. And, you know, even though we haven't known each other long, we make a badass team of crime-fighters, for a godmother and goddaughter duo._"

"_Yep, now go. I'll take care of **George**._"

~ The End ~


End file.
